


Ни минуты покоя

by Strannics



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mini
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannics/pseuds/Strannics
Summary: Омаэда отправлен в Каракуру, чтобы разбираться с Пустыми, но предпочитает бить баклуши и таскать еду из магазинов. И ему это даже сходит с рук!.. До тех пор, пока он не натыкается на Куросаки Карин.





	Ни минуты покоя

 

      Оказавшийся не в том месте и не в то время мальчишка часто хлопал широко распахнутыми глазами и даже выронил изо рта леденец. Подобные немые сцены давно перестали не только веселить, но и вообще казаться хоть сколько-то комичными… А уже через мгновение мальчишка поспешно умчался прочь.  
      Куросаки Карин пренебрежительно фыркнула вслед — бедолаге если он кому и расскажет об увиденном, то ему всё равно никто не поверит — и подняла с земли изрядно потрёпанный мяч. А ведь всего пару минут назад он был совсем новым! Эти проклятые Пустые что угодно испортят…  
      И почему только ей опять не удалось сдержаться? Пусть бы с этим треклятым монстром разбирались те, кто следит за городом, но, нет — лупить мячом по безобразным маскам появляющихся из трещин в небе чудищ уже почти вошло в привычку.  
      Обречённо выдохнул, Карин побрела вниз по улице, пересчитывая найденные в карманах деньги. Когда человек раздосадован, он старается хоть как-то отвлечься, и Карин решила, что лучшим для неё способом это сделать будет покупка мороженого. Неплохо бы, конечно, ещё и новый мяч приобрести, а то этот теперь явно для игры непригоден… Но мяч она стребует уже с отца. Или, в крайнем случае, с брата.  
      — И это тоже возьмём, — донеслось до ушей Карин, пока она нервозно постукивала ногой, ожидая своей очереди к кассе, — и это, и во-оот это. Чёрт, уронил!  
      Дальнейшие разорения на тему рассыпавшихся чипсов и отсутствия желаемых вкусов могли бы вывести из себя даже глухого, но никто не обращал на них ни малейшего внимания. Расплатившись за мороженое, Карин направилась было к выходу, но, уловив краем глаза знакомые чёрные одежды, остановилась. Нет, она уже привыкла видеть снующих по городу шинигами, но чтобы такое…  
      — Ты!.. какого ты чёрта творишь? — возмущённо выдавила она, наблюдая за тем, как какой-то громила сгребал с полки одну упаковку чипсов за другой. — Я с тобой разговариваю! Эй!  
      Ноль внимания. Раздражённо фыркнув и отметив направленные на себя недоумённые взгляды, Карин скрипнула зубами и, подойдя к безнаказанного засовывающему за пазуху упаковки чипсов шинигами, со всей силы ударила его по коленке. С учётом того, что этот громила был просто невообразимо большим по меркам самой Карин, ей пришлось подпрыгнуть для нанесения удара.  
      — Чего? — Мужчина от неожиданности выронил как раз взятую пачку и отступил назад. — Ты это мне? Ты меня видишь?   
      — Какого чёрта ты творишь? — повторила свой вопрос Карин, хмуро глянув на перешепнувшихся где-то в стороне пару девушек, которые, поняв, что ни нах смотрит предмет обсуждения, поспешно ретировались. — Ты же должен охранять город от Пустых. Где ты был, когда один из них появился совсем недавно.  
      — Его и без меня убили, — беззаботно отозвался шинигами. — А тебе лучше пойти домой. Иди-иди.  
      — Того Пустого убила я, тупица! — Карин с размаху запустила в явно считающего её за пустое место собеседника мячом, выбивая из его руки только поднятую пачку чипсов. — Хотя это твоя работа!  
      — Не смей повышать голос на меня, Омаэду Маречиё, — недовольно, но и одновременно несоразмерно горделиво изрёк громила. — И вообще, ты не должна меня видеть, — добавил он мгновение спустя, подув на ушибленные мячом пальцы. — Уходи.  
      Столь нелогичные ответы и заключения Карин отнюдь не порадовали, да и желание оставаться рядом с этим шинигами отпало полностью. Подхватив с пола мяч и неразборчиво выругавшись себе под нос, она гордо покинула магазин, стойко игнорируя взгляды прочих обративших на неё внимание покупателей. К озадаченности и иногда чуть ли не сочувствию со стороны незнакомых людей она, как ни печально, тоже уже начала привыкать.  
        
      — Как долго ты собралась идти за мной?  
      — Да кому ты сдался? Я иду своей дорогой, никто не виноват, что она совпадает с твоей.  
      Омаэда Маречиё недоверчиво цыкнул языком и, резко остановившись, развернулся, решительно зашагав в противоположную сторону. Бредущая по пятам девчонка, сумевшая его увидеть в случайно выбранном магазине, внезапно выросла перед ним снова… И взялась ходить за ним по пятам, словно больше ей нечем было заняться.  
      Заметив, что девчонка, тоже развернувшись, вновь пошла за ним след в след, Омаэда скрипнул зубами — похоже, так просто от него не отвяжутся. Появившееся было желание удрать с помощью шунпо Омаэда всё-таки сумел побороть, почему-то не сомневаясь, что эта настырная мелочь его всё равно найдёт. До сих пор находила ведь… уже три дня подряд. И страшно действовала на нервы своим присутствием. Мало того, что капитан Сой Фон отправила его в Мир Живых в наказание за безделье, так и там нашлась своя собственная зазноба, мешающая отдыху.  
      Когда Омаэда в первый раз увидел, как эта мелочь запустила обычный мяч, который недавно набивала на колене, точно в Пустого, а после дала дёру, поскольку силы удара оказалось недостаточно, чтобы разбить маску, то впал в ступор и выронил из рук очередную пачку чипсов. Но зато это послужило хорошим стимулом взяться за меч. А потом ещё раз и ещё, уже опережая события… Хотя однажды у этой девчонки неожиданно вышло в своей атаке преуспеть, и Пустой, взвыв из-за раскрошившейся макси, исчез без следа, как и бывало, когда с Пустыми расправлялись обладающие высоким показателем духовной энергии люди. Подобное Омаэда видел не впервые, хоть и впервые подобное демонстрировал вроде бы совсем ребёнок.  
      — Эй, малявка, кончай уже везде за мной ходить.  
      — Эй, толстяк, прекрати называть меня малявкой.  
      — А ты не зови меня толстяком. Зови меня Омаэда Маречиё-сама!  
      Абсолютно лишённые смысла или конкретной темы диалоги хоть как-то скрашивали время… А когда внезапно прорывался Пустой, настырная девчонка сразу кидалась к нему, так что Омаэде не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как вступить в бой — не может же он позволить ребёнку лезть на рожон. Но, чёрт подери, эта настырная мелочь срывала все планы побить баклуши. К тому же, она мешала тягать еду из магазинов, твердя, что её нужно вообще-то покупать… А поскольку денег на время нахождения в Мире Живых капитан ему не выделила, Омаэда уже готов был взвыть или разразиться самой страшной руганью, какую только слышал от офицеров 11-ого отряда.  
      Не было похоже, что девчонка много знала о шинигами — скорее всего, она просто умудрилась подслушать пару-тройку разговоров местных сменных патрулей, вот и строила из себя невесть что. А тот факт, что она может выступать против Пустых… Ну, в мире всякое случается, Куросаки Ичиго и его пресловутая компания — живое тому доказательство. По крайней мере, так считал Омаэда.  
      На шестой день он наконец-то узнал, что его несговорчивую «преследовательницу» зовут Карин — так её назвали друзья, с которыми она, решив, видимо, дать ему передышку, ушла играть в футбол. Омаэда двинулся следом скорее назло, чем из интереса, мол, отплатит той же монетой… И как-то даже заинтересовался, хотя так и не понял, в чём смысл этой игры и почему мяч один на две команды. Неужели нельзя каждой группе, а лучше каждому человеку, дать по мячу, и пусть играют себе в своё удовольствие?  
      — Дурак! Если у каждого будет мяч, то не будет соперничества. А дух соперничества это главное в футболе.  
      Омаэде осталось лишь сделать вид, что всё понял, поскольку спорить с Карин было абсолютно бесполезно. Это он уже усвоил.  
        
      Приказу о возвращении Омаэда был несказанно рад. Конечно, капитан Сой Фон прикажет написать подробный отчёт о проведённом в Мире Живых времени, но всё же… Там не будет этой настырной мелочи.  
      Из открывшегося сенкаймона навстречу выступили капитан Хицугая и Мацумото Рангику, похоже, направленные в Каракуру вместо отбывавшего там наказание лейтенанта 2-ого отряда. И надо же было этой неугомонной Карин объявиться как раз в этот момент! Омаэда уже начал было прокручивать в голове объяснения увиденным вратам между мирами, как…  
      — Куросаки, — смерив подоспевшую Карин взглядом, неожиданно хмуро изрёк Хицугая Тоширо. — Ты-то здесь откуда?  
      — К-Куроса-аааки?! — едва не прокричал Омаэда, уставившись на Карин таким взглядом, словно видел её впервые в жизни.  
      — Это младшая сестра Ичиго, — пояснила Рангику, украдкой посмеиваясь в кулак от того, как её капитан скрипнул зубами и что-то неразборчиво прошипел в ответ на «дружеское» похлопывание по плечу и бесцеремонное называние его по имени. — Ты разве не знал? Омаэда, ты безнадёжен! — Рангику беспомощно развела руками. — Хотя, стоит признать, ты проделал неплохую работу за то время, что пробыл в Мире Живых. Мы думали, ты будешь здесь бездельничать, так что патрулю придётся отдуваться за тебя.  
      — Побездельничаешь тут, — с заметным обречением выдохнул Омаэда, многозначительно покосившись в сторону Карин. — Ладно, я пошёл, пока проход не закрыли.  
      Хицугая Тоширо проводил лейтенанта 2-ого отряда оценивающим взглядом, а после новь перевёл внимание на Карин. Судя по всему, присутствие в городе нового для неё шинигами Карин без внимания не оставила… И каким-то образом сподвигла его нормально работать. Неужели только своим присутствием?  
      Хотя, зная Карин, в подобное вполне можно было поверить, она кого угодно доведёт, если захочет, Хицугая Тоширо уже не раз познал это на себе.  
      — Если что, шлите его ко мне, — с готовностью заявила Карин, когда Рангику всё же удалось развести её на детали касательно последней недели с небольшим. — Я прослежу, чтобы он не ленился.  
      В конце концов, это оказалось довольно занимательно, а лишней возможности повеселиться Карин не упустит, ведь сидеть дома в компании сестры и отца, тогда как старшего брата, наоборот, почти дома не бывает, до ужаса скучно.

 


End file.
